Hanabi Kawai
}} Hanabi Kawai (河合花火, Kawai Hanabi) was a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School. She was ranked third in the Elite Class. Upon graduating from Setouchi, Hanabi officially becomes a B-Rank Keijo player, affiliated with the Kansai's Kyoto Branch, and is mentored by Kyoko Shirayuki. After collecting enough points, she is able to advance to the A-Rank. Sometime later, Hanabi starts to stay in the Garden Worth, a lodging for Keijo players. She meets Saya Kogatana who is the niece of the owner, and becomes good friends with her. Hanabi and Saya then reunite with Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata as they also start to stay in the Garden Worth. Appearance Hanabi has short, wavy, light magenta hair. Her eyes are purple. When training, she prefers the yellow version of the school swimsuit. Each time she gets serious or realizes that she enjoys fighting, Hanabi will display a creepy smile, and her pupils turn into cross-like, shining pupils. Personality Hanabi normally acts energetic and cheerful, but she will turn different when she gets serious in her fight. Her hobbies are traveling and watching zombie movies. Hanabi seems to have an obsession with ''ikemen''. It's frequently shown that she wants to get close with men, or having a boyfriend. Despite this, Hanabi is upset when someone comments that she has no experience in dating men, much to her annoyance. Background Hanabi came from Kyoto Prefecture. As a child Hanabi was too talented, her friends were bothered. She couldn't find anyone with equality to her, and felt jealous to her friends who enjoyed their sports. Thus she couldn't enjoy playing sports. She was once tried to play softball and joined with the team. At some point, her team won at National Competitions.Chapter 9, page 11 Plot Second Exam Arc Hanabi enrolled into Setouchi Keijo Training School and took the exams. She passed the first exam and continued to the second exam. She was mentioned a bit by Sayuri Naka for her achievement. On the first test of the second exam, the penalty kick, she obtained 10 hits for her score with "good" rating.Chapter 15, pages 13-14 Later, she was temporary ranked at the 4th place for the exam result.Chapter 21, page 9 On the third and final test of the second exam, the mock race, for the first race, she got her turn in group 1 along with Nozomi Kaminashi and 10 other examinees.Chapter 22, page 10 She tried to get rid of Nozomi, however Nozomi ignored her and ran away.Chapter 26, pages 9-10 She eventually won the first race. Later, she got her turn in group 3 for the second race, the same again as Nozomi.Chapter 28, page 13 When Nozomi was ganged up by 4 girls, she interrupted the fight, and defeated 3 of them. While the last survivor ran away, she started to talk with Nozomi, alluding of how Nozomi ignored her on the previous race.Chapter 29 Hanabi then quickly approached Nozomi in a close distance, and landed an opening blow on her. However, not like the previous other girls that instantly knocked out after took a single hit from her. Nozomi was able to survive since Nozomi knew that Hanabi targeted it to knock her out. Surprised by this, she continued to attack and overwhelm Nozomi. Shortly after, in order to counter Hanabi's attack, Nozomi used her own technique. While Hanabi managed to dodge but it grazed her swimsuit.Chapter 30, pages 1-16 When she overwhelmed Nozomi again by targeting her solar plexus and nape, the other weak points, Nozomi used the "BTB Attack" to counter and prevent Hanabi from targeting her weak points.Chapter 31, pages 1-13 One minute left, Nozomi pushed her again and both collided in a fierce fight. Nozomi seemingly cornered her and was about to finish her. However, Hanabi countered and cancelled Nozomi's last attempt, hitting her jaw and managed to make her lose consciousness. As Nozomi fell down out of the Land, Hanabi thanked her and claimed that she enjoyed the fight.Chapter 33, pages 2-18 Sweet Room Arc Her rank was increased to the 3rd place when the final result released. She eventually was accepted into Setouchi and became a part of the Elite Class. Hanabi attended the entrance ceremony, greeting Nozomi while waving her hand to her. She stated that she was glad to see Nozomi again. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Mio Kusakai. After Mio finished talking with Nozomi, Hanabi accompanied her while leaving Nozomi.Chapter 35, pages 10-15 On the first day of school, alongside Mio, she was seen practicing balance.Chapter 37, page 16 Sometime later, Hanabi was seen in the cafeteria, sitting next to Mio. She introduced Nozomi and her roommates to Rin Rokudo.Chapter 42, page 11 Class Exchange Arc Three months since the new academic year started, the teacher, Nagisa Ujibe opened a chance for regular students to get into the Elite Class, and thus she held a class exchange event. However, Hanabi didn't got the opportunity to participate in the class exchange matches. Following the end of the first match, Hanabi approached Nozomi who was about to fight in the second match. When Kazane Aoba told that her opponent, Kotone Fujisaki, who came from a house of Keijo, Hanabi explained it's because Fujsaki's mother was a Keijo player. Hanabi then stated that she was cheering for her. Right before the match started, Hanabi noticed that she forgot to tell Nozomi about Kotone's "Cerberus".Chapter 48 Non Toyoguchi then asked Hanabi whether it was a name of Kotone's skill, which replied by Hanabi that they were going to see it by themselves.Chapter 49, page 1 Later, Hanabi was surprised while watching Nozomi fought Kotone, especially when Nozomi managed to defeat Kotone.Chapter 52, page 8 Right after Nozomi's victory, Nozomi was called by her teacher, Ujibe. As such, Hanabi, Kazane, and Sayaka Miyata eavesdropped from outside. When Nozomi found them, Hanabi justified that Sayaka was worried too much, while Sayaka denied since Hanabi was the one who brought them there.Chapter 53, pages 15-16 Later that night, Hanabi was seen in front of the door. while Mio was screaming so hard, and made all of them heard her voice. Hanabi then explained that Mio was punished for using a banned technique during her match.Chapter 55, pages 12-13 Training Camp Arc Along with the Elite Class members and their teacher, Miku Kobayakawa, they went to Kyoto for a training camp. Upon arriving there, Kobayakawa announced that they arrived too soon. As such, they were given three hours of free time. Hanabi invited Nozomi to meet with boys at a caffe, but Nozomi refused. Sometime later, she joined with the other Elite Class members to jog around. She witnessed the arrival of Kyoko Shirayuki, while Kobayakawa told them that Shirayuki would be their trainer during the training camp. They were all then surprised upon hearing that an active Keijo player would like to train them.Chapter 57, pages 6-17 The next day, the Infighters, including herself, Nozomi, Mio Kusakai, and Atsuko Yoshida were coached by Shirayuki, while the Outfighters, and Counters were coaced by the other active players. Shirayuki then stated that a trial match would be the fastest way to make them understand. Nozomi challenged Shirayuki first, while Hanabi was asked to ring the bell before the match started.Chapter 58, pages 2-14 Hanabi herself then got her turn in order to face Shirayuki, but all of them were defeated.Chapter 59, page 4 The next day, they changed their training spot and went to Kamogawa River. Hanabi then complained that the stream was harsher than she imagined.Chapter 59, pages 11-12 The next day, Hanabi was practicing balance at the river.Chapter 60, page 7 On the last day of the trip, Hanabi wanted to do a trial match with Nozomi, but her chance was snatched away by Usagi Tsukishita, who challenged Nozomi first. Despite this, she was not disappointed too much, because she was excited to see how much they improved from the training.Chapter 61, pages 7-10 The next day, she fought Rin Rokudo instead, since she couldn't face Nozomi.Chapter 62, page 5 Later that night, Hanabi and her friends were discussed regarding the next event, the East-West War.Chapter 64, pages 13-17 The East-West War Arc After the end of the training camp, she went to Shimizu Keijo Stadium to participate in a yearly event held by Setouchi and their rival, Suruga Keijo Training School, known as the "East-West War" to prove which one is better between the two. Upon arriving there, alongside her comrades, she engaged in a commotion with Suruga's students, since Suruga's teacher underestimated Setouchi and made fun of them. However the conflict was stopped by Setouchi's teachers, Miku Kobayakawa and Hitomi Hokuto, who apologized to Suruga. Later, they went to the waiting room, Kobayakawa scolded them for making such chaos and advised to beat Suruga fairly and squarely. On the day of the race, Nagisa Ujibe revealed that the races of this year would be team matches. Hanabi got her turn in the third group, along with Rin Rokudo, Nozomi Kaminashi, and Saya Kogatana. Hanabi felt glad for being partnered with Nozomi.Chapters 65-66 During the third race of the East-West War, Hanabi mostly fought alongside Rin to keep Hikari Muromachi and Midori Morimoto away from Nozomi. During the fight, Hikari teased Hanabi about her desire to find a boyfriend, calling her "thirsty". Hikari was initially able to get the upper hand by using "Pie the Flash" to blind Hanabi and Rin and switch places with Midori, but Hanabi quickly figured out the secret to her trick, explaining in detail that Hikari was merely using the sun to reflect light off of her oiled boobs. Hikari then switched up her tactic, using the "Hipp Train" to combine with Midori. This combination was nearly able to defeat Rin, but Hanabi was able to block them both on her own. Weakened, Hikari was easily defeated by Saya's "Quick-Draw Breast Sword", while Midori was sent overboard by Hanabi and Rin's special combination technique, the "Double Butt Bridge". When Maya became Kaya, she was able to overpower Nozomi and her teammates fairly easily. Thinking quickly, Hanabi used her final gambit, the "Boob Soul" to transfer her energy into Nozomi's body, activating her berserk form and allowing her to use 100% of her power. Shortly after, she was sent overboard along with Saya and Rin. After the Race was over, she was seen celebrating victory with the Setouchi and Suruga girls. Hanabi asked Hikari and Midori to introduce her to a hot Keijo engineer, but Midori explained that engineers and players can't be together. Abilities Hanabi's fighting style is classified as an Infighter. Despite this, she is also competent in speed and counterattack. Rapid Movement: Due to her experience in Softball before trying Keijo, Hanabi mastered rapid movements. Including one of movements that allows her to reach her opponent at a very close distance by only taking one step. Originally it's used in both Softball and Baseball to outwit the batter to hit the ball. However, Hanabi utilizes this in Keijo to get closer to her opponents. Kawai targets the jaw.jpg|Hanabi targeting the jaw to knock her opponent out. Kawai targets the solar plexus.jpg|Hanabi targeting the solar plexus to interfere with breathing. Kawai targets the nape.jpg|Hanabi targeting the nape to stop her opponent's movement. Butt_Guillotine.jpg|Hanabi uses "Butt Guillotine" on Nozomi. Hanabi_Boob_Slap.jpg|Hanabi uses "Boob Slap" on Nozomi. Hanabi_and_Rin_attack_Midori.jpg|Hanabi and Rin perform "Double Butt Bridge". Kawai_targets_Kaya's_heart.jpg|Hanabi targeting Kaya's heart. Kawai_turns_Nozomi_into_berserk.jpg|Hanabi turning Nozomi into her "Berserk Mode". Hanabi_attacks_Ikumi_Yuzuki.jpg|Hanabi uses her "Butt Pot Hundred Fury Attack". Fatality Attacks: Hanabi mastered the pressure points. As such, Hanabi is capable of targeting the weak spots on the human body, by using both of her butt and chest. So far, Hanabi is seen to be able to target these spots properly: *'Jaw': She can target the lower jaw to affect the brain and knock them out, just like in boxing. *'Solar Plexus': To interfere with breathing. *'Nape': Another way to stop the opponents' movement. *'Heart Break' (ハート・ブレイク, Hāto Bureiku): Hanabi is able to target the heart, one of the most important and vital organs in the entire human body. When she tried it on Kaya Sakashiro, it has no effect, as Kaya claims that her attack feels like mosquito bites. Boob Slap (乳だまし, Chichi Damashi): A simple trick uses by Hanabi to outwit her opponent by clapping her boobs together in front of the opponent's face. Butt Guillotine (尻ギロチン, Shiri Girochin): A technique with a massive power focused on her butt. Hanabi jumps to target her opponents' nape to behead them by using her butt. Hammer Hip (ハンマー・ヒップ, Hanmā Hippu): This is one of Hanabi's techniques that has been copied by Kazane Aoba. Double Butt Bridge (弐尻ブリッジ, Niketsu Burijji): A combination technique she performed alongside Rin Rokudo. They line up parallel to each other and thrust their butts in an outward, curving motion. Boob Pressure Points: Boob Soul (乳秘孔 乳魂, Chichi Hikō Nyūkon): By pressing her nipples into the body of her teammate, Hanabi is able to recover them. On the final match of the East-West War, Hanabi uses this on Nozomi, refreshing Nozomi into her best condition. As such, Nozomi is later able to use 100% of her strength. Butt Pot Hundred Fury Attack (尻ツボ百烈撃, Shiri Tsubo Hyakuretsu Geki): Hanabi jumps to disrupt the balance of the Land. Therefore, she releases several hip attacks. Anime & Manga Differences Quotes *(To Nozomi Kaminashi) "Allow me to join."Chapter 29, page 8 *(After defeating Nozomi) "Thanks, Kaminashi-san."Chapter 33, page 18 Trivia *Hanabi's name means "fireworks". While her surname is a homophone with "Kawaii" (可愛い), which is also the Japanese word for "cute" or "lovely". References Navigation Category:Female Category:Keijo Examinees Category:Elite Class Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Characters Category:Kyoto Branch Category:Keijo Players Category:Infighters